It is well known in the medical industry that single plane imaging systems are useful for performing the localizing of specific tissues for procedures such as biopsies, and the destruction of diseased tissues using various clinical techniques such as heat, cold, and chemical applications. In such procedures, the placement of therapeutic probes, guided by imaging devices, are used. Advantageously, the needle or probe is visible during the surgical procedure.
In the past, a biopsy or therapeutic devices, such as, biopsy probe or needle, was inserted freehand or a fixed plane biopsy guide was used to aid in positioning and holding the therapeutic device. Such fixed plane biopsy guide was generally rigidly attached to the imaging device and was limited to the geometry of the imaging device. The targeted areas were limited to the design of the imaging device.
Thus, an improved probe guide that will allow accurate placement of a probe is desired.